


In Kind

by chibixkadaj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Double Penetration, M/M, Mermaid Sex, Mermen, Sequel, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwater, Underwater Sex, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibixkadaj/pseuds/chibixkadaj
Summary: With the help of a little bit of mer magic, Youngho and Jaehyun are determined to give Taeyong the best birthday ever.Sequel to By Your Kindness.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: NCT OT3 Mood Board Fic Fest





	In Kind

Taeyong was told to take the week of his birthday off. 

Jaehyun had pouted and Youngho’s brows narrowed in very playful seriousness. Looking at both of them like that, it was impossible for Taeyong to say no. And also, as someone who had never had birthday plans that weren’t dictated by his family or ex boyfriend, it was nice not having to worry about it. No long work hours turned to lonely nights, no time to let his mind tred back to the past. Taeil had made Taeyong promise to go on a bit of an alcohol cleanse and he was two months in! He didn’t need his birthday undoing that now. The only downside was that Taeil couldn’t make it to “Taeyong’s Beach Birthday Extravaganza'' as it came to be called, but they made up for it with an early dinner instead.

Lugging a duffle bag and a backpack off the train platform, Taeyong takes a second to decide where to be first. He doesn’t know for sure but there’s something in the salt licked air that feels like it's begging him to stop by the beach. Heightened anticipation and excitement, like the sea princes know Taeyong has arrived and want to see him as soon as possible. And he nearly gives into it, but when a wrong step twists his foot and nearly topples him over he chooses the streets towards the condo instead. Better to rid him of the baggage than risk getting all of his things wet. 

The space is still somewhat frozen in time. Taeyong’s grandmother had left the apartment to him in her will, though it took a bit of negotiating between the rest of his family to ensure him the space remained his own as the rest of her assets were divided. To his fortune, all of the little things like the couch, the photos, her perfumes and pillows were not on high on the wanted list. Even more than that, grandma was witty and kind--and maybe a little illegal; she had hid money for him among the shoeboxes in her closet. He’s been using that to pay maintenance fees, waiting for his lease to run out in the city so he can move here permanently. Every time he walks around, dusting off the tabletops and readjusting untouched cushions, he thinks about how quickly his move is approaching. It’s hard paying for two places, but when he looks out the window and catches a glimpse of the blue sea, it becomes far more real and way more worth it. To be so close to his two boyfriends… Taeyong smiles to himself and shakes his head.

What’s he doing standing around here, missing them! He can go see them if he gets himself together. 

He takes a quick shower but doesn’t bother to dry his hair, and though he likes to look nice when he sees Youngho and Jaehyun his clothes only stay on for so long before he’s diving into the water to play with them. Because of that, he spares the nice new outfits that he’s bought for the week and opts for a black band tee and shorts instead. Sliding into sandals, he checks for his keys, wallet, and phone, then pauses and sets his phone on a table in the entryway. No one’s going to call him so there’s no need to risk it. He hesitates on his wallet too. In the end, Taeyong heads out with a few bills and his keys.

His steps slow once the shore comes into sight. Taeyong stops at the edge, crouching down before the break of land into sea and letting out a hum. The water is calm and empty, Jaehyun and Youngho nowhere to be found. He looks over his arm. There’s magic hidden somewhere beneath his skin in the form of a mark that his mers had given to him. He can’t see it, which might be for the better because Jaehyun and Youngho gave it to him together and he’s pretty sure someone messed up the design somewhere with how Jaehyun burst out into laughter and Youngho smacked him to stop. Either way, even if it’s not perfect it's still _his_ and that’s all that matters to him. Of course, if it works… Taeyong hasn’t tried it yet. He doesn’t think the other two would be cruel enough to build his hopes of with the promise of a unique link between them but, well, he can’t help that he’s skeptical. 

Taeyong takes in a deep inhale and plunges his arm into the sea.

Just at the end of his eyesight the sea starts to split, tall waves parting from the force of a magnificent tail Taeyong is far too familiar with. At its right appears another stream, late to start but no less determined. They’re racing. And Taeyong, in his giggling awe at their show of speed, forgets to take his arm out of the water before they can reach it. One set of fingers wraps gingerly around his wrist, then another hand clasps on his bicep, and he’s _whoosh’d_ off the edge before he realizes it. Eyes blowing wide, he manages to catch a smirk on Jaehyun’s lips and a pinch in Youngho’s brow before the salt sets in and he has to lurch upwards for air.

“I won!” Jaehyun jeers triumphantly, shaking the water from his hair.

“Not even,” Youngho retorts.

Taeyong uses his free hand to clear out his vision, then looks back to where Jaehyun still holds his wrist. He clears his lungs with a few coughs and readies to make the decision for them: “Jaehyun wins.”

“Yes!”

“Taeyong, you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Says who?” Jaehyun asks before Taeyong can get a second chance to speak. Using the hold he still has he tugs Taeyong to his chest and greets him with the first kiss of the day. Behind them, Youngho just pouts more.

He wants to say more, but Taeyong is a little too overwhelmed with the water lingering in his lungs and this play fight taking place before him. They take pity on him, though, and hoist him back up onto the rocks. “So, it worked?” He asks when both princes settle down. Taeyong’s looking at his arm again but glances back when Jaehyun and Youngho nod. 

“Crystal clear, we could hear your frequency all the way back home,” Youngho points in some indiscriminate direction and Taeyong squints his eyes as if he’ll be able to see, even though he knows they live deep underwater. He pulls his attention back and replies, “That’s so cool.” 

Jaehyun swims a little closer and hovers his free hand over Taeyong’s skin. The lines they’ve etched start to illuminate in shining mint and turquoise hues, forming a pattern that must read something but Taeyong can’t make out. All he knows is “That’s where Youngho messed up” because Jaehyun points it out with a shit eating grin on his face.

“I’m going to feed you to the sharks if you’re not careful,” Youngho mutters, nudging Jaehyun with his shoulder. The mer staggers, nearly dragging Taeyong back into the water, when Youngho knocks his hand away and replaces it with his own. Now he can push himself closer to their human, hoist his top half using the rocks Taeyong’s sitting on, and give him his own kiss. Taeyong giggles when their lips break apart. 

“I’m happy to see you,” He says, looking between the both of them. “I got the week off like I promised so I’m all yours.”

“You did?” Jaehyun beams and takes Taeyong unoccupied hand, “That’s perfect.”

Youngho nods too. “We’re going to make this your best birthday, we promise.” 

“It already is, _I_ promise.” Not that it’d be too hard to top the last however many years of his life but he doesn’t need to say that now. Taeyong’s been working hard to get past his past, and thanks to the two swimming before him it’s gotten even easier to do so. “So…” he starts kicking his legs back and forth in the water, making small ripples that curl around Jaehyun and Youngho’s fish forms. “What were your plans, anyway?” 

The two look between each other and smile, Jaehyun’s brows raise with his dimple pressed smile and Youngho meets him in kind. “Well, we had a bit of an idea.”

“Idea?”

“Mhmm,”

“Have you ever wondered…” Youngho’s voice breaks off because he knows it’s building anticipation in Taeyong’s chest. And even though the human doesn’t want to give in to his teasing so easily he still can’t help but lean forward in wonder. “What it’s like under the sea?”

“Uh, under the sea?” All he can think of is the Little Mermaid song and he has to resist the temptation of singing because he’s fairly certain neither of the real mermen would be familiar with it. Swallowing those lyrics down, he shakes his head slowly. “I can’t actually say I’ve thought about it,” Jaehyun and Youngho don’t speak of their home or their world all too often, and when they do it’s hardly positive. But, “But it _is_ where you’re from so, I mean, of course I’m curious.” 

Something soft settles over the two as they glance at each other, nod, then look back to Taeyong. Youngho speaks again, “For your birthday we thought it might be fun if,”

“You joined us down here for a while,” Jaehyun finishes for him.

Taeyong blinks.

‘How’ he starts to mouth but then he realizes how silly that question is. The mers are magical, of course they can make something like that happen. Or, at least, he shouldn’t be surprised. “How would that go?” He asks instead, resting his elbows on his thighs so he can lean in a little closer.

“Temporary gills.”

“Huh?”

“Youngho has had a lot of time to try new magic,” Jaehyun supplies. “He’s been practicing since he finished his Coming of Age ceremony and we think he’s got it down.”

Ah yeah. Youngho’s Coming of Age. Taeyong remembers that time well: He’d come down for the weekend. Youngho needed comfort, familiarity, something to ground him after grueling, traumatic hours. He’d welcomed him with open arms and a warm body, taking Youngho’s tension through hours shared beneath bed sheets. Jaehyun, more or less abandoned in that time, didn’t take too kindly to that or the attention Youngho had received while away. He’s been wanting a turn with Taeyong ever since and Taeyong’s promised that after his own ceremony he’ll be right by his side, too. 

The thought of gills still swirls around his head and he raises his hand subconsciously to run down his neck and over his collarbone. “Will it hurt?” He asks far less confidently than he wants. 

“It shouldn’t,” Youngho replies honestly. “And if it does not for too long but if you don’t want to try it I understand. I think there are plenty of other ways we could spend your birthday week like this too.” 

“Oh, no. I don’t want to change what you had planned!” Taeyong just...doesn’t love the thought of being hurt, despite having more pain tolerance than Taeil and his two boyfriends combined. It still scares him to this day, revs up his heart rate to an annoyingly quick pace and takes too long to shake away even when there’s no danger to fret over any longer. He swallows and pulls his hand away from himself. “I trust you both so much. I know you won’t make it hurt if you don’t have to. So…” His voice trails, hands wringing nervously in front of him, but he smiles because more than anything he’s growing _excited._

“You should probably only bring things you’re okay with losing. Oh, and a towel and extra clothes so have something to dry off with when you’re done. When you’re ready let’s meet back here?”

Taeyong nods slowly. “Okay, okay.” Makes sense. He glances back over his shoulder to the semi-busy beach (the joys and misfortunes of a summer birthday). “How about tonight? Less people around.”

“Sounds good,” Youngho smiles and Jaehyun, swimming over in order to drape his arms over his shoulders, beams at his side. 

Taeyong slips into the water maybe three hours later. His wallet and things back at the condo, a towel and a shirt tucked away in the crevices of the closest cave, his keys hidden under his grandmother’s welcome mat, and most importantly of all a sandwich shoved into his stomach. Taeyong shivers in the early night air, holding onto the rocky edge with the arm that has Jaehyun and Youngho’s mark. Before he calls them he wants a moment to look around, taking in the emptying beach and the far stretch of the water. It’s...scary. Taeyong takes a deep inhale. He’s scared it might be his last, but he trusts his two lovers so much so he knows that these fears aren’t real. Valid, sure, but not real. 

A whole new world awaits him, how can he not be excited?

Taeyong shifts, grabbing the edge with his other hand and sinking his mark into the sea. Jaehyun and Youngho zoom over in an instant--fast enough that Taeyong questions if they had actually gone anywhere or if they were just waiting for Taeyong to tell them he was ready. He’s...grateful if that did happen to be the case.

“Ready?” Youngho asks in place of a proper greeting.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Jaehyun wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist and swims them further out into the night, Youngho following just behind. He keeps glancing back and around to make sure the coast is clear (literally). And once he’s finally certain he turns his whole attention back to Taeyong, cracking his fingers with a smile. 

“If it hurts too badly just tell me and I’ll stop, okay?”

Taeyong swallows. Hadn’t Youngho said it wouldn’t hurt earlier? Jaehyun must feel his apprehension because he tightens his hold around Taeyong’s waist. 

“I’ve got you,” he whispers, nosing a little into Taeyong’s hair. His lips are very close to the shell of Taeyong’s ear. “If it hurts you can hold onto me, use your nails or something if you want, I won’t mind.”

“O-okay,” Taeyong scrunches his nose at himself and shakes out his head. Try again. “Okay.” A hand reaches out for Youngho who takes it with the softest look in his eyes. Taeyong has trouble meeting that gaze at first but when he makes it happen he finds just enough new resolve to take this leap. He nods and says, “I’m ready.”

Though his eyes slip shut he can see the faint glow of sea foam green light that he assumes is coming from Youngho’s palm. It shines bright and wide before concentrating into a thin line. Taeyong dares to open one eye, catching the sight of deep blue sparks just before Youngho’s nail begins cutting into his neck. Swallowing a yelp, he takes advantage of Jaehyun’s offer and grips to him hard instead; heart hammering in his chest. It’s far more than when they decorated on his arm-- the skin is more sensitive and lingering nightmares Taeyong has thought he’s kept at bay start to peek back into his consciousness. 

No. No, it’s okay. It’s okay. Jaehyun’s hand rubbing at his back tells him it’s okay. Youngho’s voice whispering ‘almost there’ tells him it’s okay. It’s okay. He’s okay.

“There,” Youngho wipes gently at the new slits, sinks his hand into the sea to cup a palmful of water to pour over Taeyong’s skin, ridding it of any residual blood and magic. “Are you okay?”

Taeyong blinks his eyes open and nods. He’s curious to touch it himself but something wise tells him to hold off. So he just smiles instead.

“Let’s test it out!” Without warning, Jaehyun plummets into the water and brings Taeyong with him. The human’s eyes widen, shock and horror scrawled all over his face, and he parts his lips to berate the young mer when-- “Oh! It works!” Air bubbles flit by his face, pulling his attention and softening him up. He raises a hand and pops one with his fingers.

“It worked!” Youngho, elated, pulls the other two in a hug so strong it whirls them all around. “It worked, it worked!”

“You’re amazing,” Jaehyun says to his fellow prince. “You did it!” 

Finally, he lets Taeyong’s body go in favor of taking his hand. Youngho grabs the other one. “Let’s go,” Youngho says all cheery and deep-- he hasn’t stopped smiling. “There’s so much we want to show you.”

The gills they have given him do wonders for the whole needing to breathe underwater thing, but unfortunately no amount of mer magic is able to build up Taeyong’s stamina. Only one night of exploring and he’s already utterly _exhausted._ Jaehyun ends up carrying him back to the cave--and that’s only because Youngho lost to him in rock, paper, scissors. 

“I wish I could have a tail too,” Taeyong laments, arms still wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck. “I could actually keep up with you two.”

“But then we wouldn’t be able to carry you when you get tired,” Jaehyun teases. “And that’s the most fun for me.”

Taeyong shakes his head, adjusting so one finger and poke into the divot of Jaehyun’s dimple. “You’re ridiculous--!” 

Youngho startles him, cutting his sentence off by suddenly wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s waist. He rests his chin on Taeyong’s shoulder. “Did you have fun today?”

Taeyong turns to nuzzle his nose to Youngho’s cheek. “The most fun.” 

They settle into the cave Youngho and Jaehyun have always called their own. They weren’t able to travel too close to their true homes, whose opulence Taeyong was still able to see and feel even so far away, for fear that Taeyong’s lack of tail would ruin everything they’d worked so hard to build together. Instead, they played in the rush of the currents and deep in the reefs of sea creatures, bringing to life a world Taeyong’s only seen in black text on white paper. 

It does sadden Taeyong that he couldn’t see their _real_ homes. There’s a lot of politics, oppression, and tensions that he knows his lovers struggle under and he can’t do anything about. Being like this, Taeyong is sure it’s a reprieve but he wishes he could be more. Skirting around the crystalline castles, keeping them almost entirely out of view, reminds him that no matter what they share (whether its on land or in the sea) Taeyong will never quite get it all. But then he looks at the other two, at how happy and wistful they are as they tease and tag and chase each other while Taeyong, himself, recharges on top of a rock, and he decides maybe he shouldn’t worry. They can have enough, like this. They have each other. 

“Taeyong, come here!” Youngho’s voice pulls him from his thoughts. Taeyong brings his knees to his chest, feet flat against the rock so he can use them to propel himself over because his legs still might as well be jelly. He kicks a few times then floats the rest of the way, twirling once or twice because it’s _amazing_ to be underwater like this. He’ll never be able to repay the other two and he’ll _never_ be able to top this birthday.

Jaehyun is rustling around a deep crevice in the cave. Taeyong saddles up next to Youngho, hands on his shoulder so he can peer over in hopes of seeing something over the other’s back. No such luck but it’s not too long later before Jaehyun returns. He holds a box in his hand.

“What’s this?” Taeyong tilts his head one way then the other, taking in the stone box from different angles. 

“Open it.”

Taeyong’s fingers trace over the silver latches, nail then catching at the bottom to flip them up. The lid pops open and the insides glisten with all sorts of jewels, shells, rocks, and trinkets. Taeyong’s not fully sure, but he swears he sees a fork in there. He glances up to the other two and quirks his brow-- have they really not seen The Little Mermaid? He starts to rifle through the contents of the box, picking out shiny stones in pinks, purples, and blues to look at more closely before putting them back and moving onto the next. “What’s all this?” He asks in soft awe. “This-- Oh!” A large shell comes into sight and Taeyong just _has_ to dig it out. “What is all this?” He tries to ask again as if his focus isn’t caught up in running his fingers along the rainbow reflecting smooth inside. 

“Spoils, I guess?” Jaehyun chuckles and looks to Youngho for confirmation. Youngho nods. “Things we’ve collected from our home, or the shore, or just wherever we could find them. It’s cool right? We’ve been doing it since we were kids.”

“Very cool,” Taeyong gingerly sets the shell back. 

“Pick something.”

“Huh? B-but you’ve spent so many years gathering all this stuff up. I couldn’t just take it.”

“But it’s your birthday. It wouldn’t be a birthday without a present.”

“This,” Taeyong runs his hand over his neck. “Is the best present I could ask for you.”

“Just take one thing,” The other mer nudges Taeyong’s shoulder with his elbow. “The gills won’t last forever but something from the box can.” 

Taeyong’s bottom lip juts out, eyes softened and brows quirked. He feels bad but grateful all at once and he wants to protest but the thought of a keepsake is one he also can’t pass up. Resigned, he starts digging through the box again with a quiet hum until he comes across a gray stone with orange streaks across the surface. “Perfect,” He says with a decisive nod, holding it up for a closer look. 

“A stone?” Youngho tilts his head. “All those jewels in there and you pick a stone?”

“Yep,” Taeyong nods again and pockets it. He likes to play mysterious but to be honest he’s too shy to say that he likes it because it reminds him of their tails-- gray base like Youngho’s shark fin then accented with orange like on Jaehyun’s mandarin tail. It’s smooth enough, too, that he might be able to make it into a piece of jewelry. A hand taps at his side gently. Gotta make sure he doesn’t lose it. 

Taeyong swims back to the rock and as he sits his stomach starts growling. He yelps, a hand draping over his stomach. The other two start snickering at him. 

“Hungry?” Jaehyun asks.

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Nu uh!”

One push of Youngho’s thick tail has him back at Taeyong’s side. “You don’t want to eat?” 

“I ate before I came,” Taeyong mumbles, as if that one sandwich could be enough. Actually, he glances out into the dark sea and realizes he doesn’t even know how much time has passed. His stomach growls again in protest to his own words and Taeyong whimpers, having to acknowledge that he is hungry. 

Youngho pats Taeyong’s stomach with a low chuckle. “We’ll get you the best fish you’ve ever had.”

“Birthday dinner,” Jaehyun adds in. 

Taeyong eats until he’s too full to even function.  


x

  


Taeyong yawns. His whole weight shifts until he’s completely being held up by Jaehyun’s strength, head on his shoulder, arms looping around his bicep. Whatever day it is, Taeyong doesn’t quite know. He’s seen glimpses of light depending on what depth of the sea they’re exploring, but true day and night is all sorts of mystery to him. They’ve done so much-- so much more than Taeyong, used to his work to home to beach routine, could’ve imagined. He yawns again.

Jaehyun glances over just as Taeyong closes his eyes and maybe he thought about speaking but instead he just leans over and presses his lips to the top of Taeyong’s head. Then he shifts, kissing Taeyong’s temple, his cheek (after he’d propped the human up with the help of his shoulders), and suddenly his neck and collar. Taeyong falls back against the cave wall softly. His eyes stay closed but his hands move to hold Jaehyun’s shoulders in the same way that the other man is gripping his hips. Jaehyun rolls around, tail swaying to keep him hovering above Taeyong’s body and he keeps kissing him over and over and over again. Their lips lock, slow and sultry, tongues sliding over one another and it’s certainly a new sensation for Taeyong to not need breath. He doesn’t need to break away, though they do eventually and Taeyong can’t help but chuckle. 

“Where’d this come from?” He asks, blinking his eyes half over. He trails his hand up Jaehyun’s neck and settles his touch on his cheek.

Jaehyun smiles, dimples poking, and tilts his head far too cutely for Taeyong to handle. “What do you mean?”

A few responses run through Taeyong’s mind, ranging from jokes to some sort of self-depreciation. But Jaehyun’s words are so soft and sweet and innocent; maybe a little naive too. So Taeyong spares any thoughts that could disrupt that. He says none of it and just smiles and shakes his head side to side. “I’m surprised I guess. I wasn’t expecting you to start kissing me all over.”

“Do you not want me to?” 

“No no,” Taeyong corrects quickly. “It’s all I want.”

“Well,” Jaehyun’s smile widens. “Say no more.” 

Taeyong can tell from the way Jaehyun slides his hands up his body that he’s taking full advantage of the fact that Youngho is back at the castle. He’s ‘making an appearance’ on behalf of the both of them, will be back in no time and hopefully with snacks, so Jaehyun’s living up their alone time with everything he’s wanted to do for a while. As he buries his nose in the crook of Taeyong’s neck it dawns on the human that this is the first time they’ve really, truly been alone together since the day Jaehyun rescued him. _Wow…_ so long ago… Maybe he’s owed Jaehyun this. And with that in mind he slides his own hands over Jaehyun’s back and into permanently wet hairs. Still so soft… Mer magic is amazing.

Jaehyun goes back to kissing Taeyong’s skin, and sometimes he lets his teeth nip little nicks into his neck. They make Taeyong giggle each and every time he does it, and every time he laughs bubbles burst forth and float around the two of them. It’s impossible not to laugh harder! Not when he’s trapped between ticklish touches and breathtaking, natural magic. Like with their kiss minutes ago, he revels in how he doesn’t need to _breathe_ exactly. He can just enjoy it, from Jaehyun’s deep kisses to the way his tail has now lodged itself between Taeyong’s legs. 

Taeyong swallows. Jaehyun’s _rubbing_ him and he doesn’t quite have the self-control not to let out a low whine at the feeling. His thighs start to tremble. His knees tilt in but then fall to the sides to give Jaehyun more access. Over and over, _stop_ and _keep going_ and goodness does Taeyong want Jaehyun to continue. He curls his fingers until his nails can scratch around the skin of Jaehyun’s waist and then whispers a soft, “Please…”

“Please?” There’s Jaehyun’s sweet innocence again. At least he doesn’t break away to look at Taeyong in his confusion. 

“Please more.”

“Oh,” Taeyong feels Jaehyun’s smile spread across his own skin. “Okay.” 

As Jaehyun continues to trail his hands and his lips over all of Taeyong’s exposed skin Taeyong, Taeyong starts to notice...something. He whimpers when it presses against his soaked pant leg, tongue dragging across his lips. He hasn’t looked, yet. Actually, his eyes are glued to the top of the uneven rocks and he can’t quite bring himself to pull away because he doesn’t want to disturb the _everything_ that Jaehyun is doing to him. So he lets his hand trail, walking his fingers slowly down Jaehyun’s side and then across his front and lower until…

“Oh!” He breathes. Gasps really, because pressed against him, he didn’t expect (though maybe he should’ve), is Jaehyun’s semi-hard self, unfurled from where skin meets scale. Taeyong’s fingers draw back in surprise. He also doesn’t want to touch Jaehyun without asking first, but just as the question starts to form on his lips the other man is already wrapping his fingers around Taeyong’s wrist and bringing him back down. 

“Please…” He asks in a soft tone that mimics Taeyong’s pleas from earlier. And of course Taeyong obliges. His fingers wrap slowly around Jaehyun, taking in the warmth and how it pulses in his palm. He swipes his thumb over the vein on the underside and revels in the way it makes Jaehyun shiver. This part is surprisingly human--though maybe it’s close enough to the rest of his human self that it makes sense--and Taeyong knows well how to navigate a human like this. 

Taeyong pulls away to twist his wrist, palm up, and grip firm as he starts to stroke Jaehyun with pulls towards himself. At the same time Jaehyun slides his hands over Taeyong’s chest and something in him becomes bold and daring because he flicks Taeyong’s nipples with his index fingers and then starts to play with them. 

“Having fun without me?” Youngho folds his arms over his chest. He’s a lot more upset than he lets on, though both Jaehyun and Taeyong know that so what’s the point in hiding it? 

Taeyong feels guilty to a point, but when Jaehyun starts turning to face their third he ends up running his fingers through the hairs on the back of Jaehyun’s head rather possessively. “Not because we’re without you,” he corrects. Though they’ve put their last little head to head well into the past, Taeyong can’t help but be firm when Youngho seems poised on the defense. “Besides, you and I had plenty of one on one time. And you and Jaehyun share all the time in the world. So isn’t it only fair that we get some time, too?”

“Should I leave then?” Youngho pouts to hide the pain that spikes through his chest. “I can just go.”

“Youngho,” Jaehyun starts softly. 

“We didn’t say that,” Taeyong is running his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair now, rather than holding onto him outright. He’s petting him, hoping to find his own calm that he can send over to their friend. “Do you want to join us?”

Youngho blinks, swaying slowly side to side. The answer is easy and they all know but, but he still takes a moment because this is a first for everyone-- especially Taeyong, who has finally found full control over himself and his situations. He watches Youngho taking in the sight before him and the offer that’s been made. He’s also coming out of his shell; the walls put up in preparation for seeing family. It takes Youngho a moment but he does swallow and nod and start swimming over.

Taeyong smiles, pulling Youngho towards him with his free arm and pressing a smile into his hair. “All you had to do was ask.”

“Don’t patronize me,” he whines, nosing against the side of Taeyong’s neck that Jaehyun hasn’t been loving on. Youngho’s smiling too, though.

Taeyong’s hand slips back down to Jaehyun’s cock and he resumes his stroking. At the same time, while Jaehyun’s tail pulls away in surprise, Youngho’s moves to take its place. His is a _lot_ smoother Taeyong notes (though he’s a little distracted by the sudden sensation and the need to moan). He could feel the light scratch of scales whenever Jaehyun would draw back but Youngho is just soft flesh and muscle firm. Amazing, really. Taeyong can’t help but run his free hand over the curve of Youngho’s hip just to feel that softness against his own skin. Though...well… he could also pull away his pants to do something similar… Why does that thought make his cheeks flush pink?

“A-ah!” Taeyong yelps, thoughts interrupted by two very sharp nips at both sides of his neck. While Jaehyun licks over the spot he’s just bitten Youngho sucks harder until Taeyong knows there are bruises in his skin. He grips at the shark’s side tighter, silent presses begging for just a bit _more._ Against him Youngho chuckles. He shakes his head slowly. Taeyong whines. 

“N-no fair!” His pouts, both hands pulling away from their spots on each mer to shove Youngho gently. Jaehyun whines with him because his needy self has been left completely bare to the water around them. 

“Youngho,” He huffs, reaching around to pinch his arm. “You ruin _everything!_ ”

“Not _everything,_ ” Youngho half teases, half complains in his own right. 

He raises his hand to get Jaehyun back but Taeyong quickly intervenes. “Hey, hey, hey. Play fight later,” he folds his arms over his chest. “Play with me now.” 

The mer princes freeze and blink over. “How…” Jaehyun starts first.

“How are you so cute?” Youngho finishes for him and before Taeyong knows it they’re both on him again. Youngho slips behind him, tail against the boulder Taeyong’s perched on, with his chest pressed to his back. Jaehyun stays before him, leaning in to kiss the corner of Taeyong’s lips while his hands rub across Taeyong’s shoulders and down to his wrists. While Youngho takes Jaehyun’s place in playing with Taeyong’s nipples, Jaehyun guides Taeyong’s hands back to his cock. Taeyong nods, but not before asking, “Bite me again?” 

The water is warm but between them it’s _hot_. He can’t sweat here but god, he’d probably be drenched if they were still on land, he knows for sure. Taeyong’s legs fall open again, giving Jaehyun another opportunity to rub up against him with his tail. “Let me take them off,” he whispers before Taeyong can ask, fingers tapping down his chest to his hips. Taeyong goes to agree but his words are cut off with a sudden kiss. He smiles, lips pressed to lips. He never expected Jaehyun to be so fiesty and each little surprising moment absolutely thrills him. Where Youngho was a slow build, slow burn, a soft to hard to soft again lover, Jaehyun’s like fire coming in hot. 

How did he get so lucky?

With Jaehyun’s help, he not only lifts his hips but has his legs wrapped around the mer’s waist. Jaehyun tugs at his waistline. 

“This seems a little--” 

Youngho cuts him off with a pinch and a bite to his ear. 

“O-oh!” 

It happens in a rush-- Taeyong’s shock parts his thighs, Jaehyun pulls the rest of his shorts away, and Youngho slips himself into the space Taeyong had occupied. The human falls back on top of Youngho’s tail with another soft “Oh,” and then Jaehyun is all over him again. 

Every time Taeyong squirms he rubs back against Youngho, and every time he lets out a moan that Jaehyun tries to drink with his own lips. Jaehyun’s hands haven’t stopped either and Taeyong’s trying hard to meet him stroke for stroke. 

Behind him, though, Youngho’s own arousal is growing and Taeyong...fuck he wants it. He wants more of them.

Youngho must have read his mind because he suddenly taps against Taeyong’s bottom lip and asks, “Will you help me?” 

Taeyong’s tongue spills out, licking up the pad of Youngho’s finger until he’s drawn completely into his mouth and he’s gotten every inch of him as wet as possible considering they’re surrounded by water. 

Youngho pushes one finger into Taeyong, carefully (and sexily, let’s be real...Youngho is grunting the whole time) thrusting it in and out until he’s ready for two. 

“Is it good?”

Taeyong’s head falls back onto Youngho’s shoulder. He pulls one hand away from Jaehyun and uses it to cup Youngho’s jaw, thumb swiping over smooth skin. How foolish he is...why hasn’t he touched Youngho earlier? Memories of their time on land flood through him, all the exploring they’d done over each other’s bodies. Taeyong had missed all of Youngho’s sharp features, how had he been so stupid to ignore now? No matter… and no need to beat himself up over it. Instead, his tongue laps at Youngho’s skin, drawing long lines with the tip until Youngho starts to tremble and moan.

“H-hey,” Youngho stammers. “That’s not an answer.”

Jaehyun’s giggling on the other side. His eyes flash up to his best friend and he raises a brow. He’s never seen him like _this_ before, so speechless and stuttery. He can’t help but pause for a moment, hand stilling over Taeyong’s cock, just to watch. Take it all in. Youngho’s teeth sink into his lips and his muscles grow taught because he’s trying to keep at it and not lose himself all in one go. Youngho’s always had nice muscles, but Jaehyun feels like he’s just seeing them for the first time now. He reaches over slowly, carefully, running his touch down his flexed bicep, over his forearm, and to where his fingers still rest on Taeyong’s chest. Jaehyun gathers Youngho’s hand into his own and brings it towards him. With it, he cups his own cheek and nuzzles into Youngho’s palm. 

“We don’t...do this, just the two of us,” he comments quietly, glancing over with his visible eye. Taeyong stops his teasing little nips and sucks so that Jaehyun can have Youngho’s full attention. The oldest among them swallows hard. Bright eyes open half way because if he takes in all of Jaehyun’s subtly sultriness, or the way he’s pinning him lovingly with his eyes, he’ll probably lose all of himself immediately. He hasn’t stopped moving his fingers in and out of Taeyong, and the human struggles to swallow his moans because of it, but his actions have definitely slowed. Their gazes do meet though and Youngho’s cheeks flare up into a bright red shade but he smiles. Jaehyun smiles back.

“We don’t,” Youngho says back softly. He swipes his thumb over Jaehyun’s cheek. “Maybe we should change that.”

“Yeah, maybe…”

“Maybe you could now,” Taeyong cuts in. “I mean...with me in the middle, though... Please?”

Unsure if he’s stunned them stupid or they’re just taking the time to process, he shifts uncomfortably (a mistake, because Youngho is still two fingers deep in him and moving just draws him in deeper). Youngho and Jaehyun blink and then burst out laughing.

“Taeyonggie,” Youngho’s voice pitches somewhere between a chide and a whine and a coo. He pulls his hand away from Jaehyun’s cheek to pinch Taeyong’s. “So silly.”

“But you’re right,” Jaehyun, dimples and all, nods as he wiggles up so close to Taeyong that their chests are pressed. His arms reach past Taeyong, though, until they can brace either side of Youngho’s thick tail. What also presses? His length against Taeyong’s, and he gathers Youngho’s hand once again to help wrap around them both. 

Two hands on his front, one behind him, Taeyong is practically trembling between their bodies. His head falls back onto Youngho’s shoulder, then forward onto Jaehyun’s. They’ve gone silent and focused on taking care of one another. He loves it, but he’s losing his mind. 

“I...can’t,” he gasps. Taeyong turns his head and starts to press little kisses down Jaehyun’s neck and onto his collar. “Please...Will you… Can we…” 

Can he even take them both? He’s never tried before but… for Youngho and Jaehyun he’s really willing to do anything and everything. Whatever it takes to be as close to his boys as possible. 

Jaehyun flashes a look towards Youngho. “Yeah?”

Youngho smiles and nods.

“Yeah, Taeyong,” Jaehyun pulls away now, taking away the rigid warmth that Taeyong’s body was growing so used to and leaving nothing by Youngho’s unmoving hand. “Let’s...let’s do it. Together.”

“Together,” Youngho pulls both hands carefully out and away from the human’s body but then just as quickly wraps himself around Taeyong’s waist to hold him while he thinks. “Let’s see… What is the best way to do this?”

It’s only a moment’s pause before Youngho is beckoning Jaehyun towards him again. Neither of them rest against the boulder now because it’s easier to press the lines of their body together when they are floating in the calm water. Taeyong will go between them, but before that Youngho takes Jaehyun’s hands and leads him into a tender kiss. It’s like a promise. A promise that they’ll be more free with one another, more intimate. A hand runs into Jaehyun’s chestnut hair, a tongue swipes over his lips, and actually Taeyong feels like he could sit back and let them just continue their moment without interruption. He’s sure they deserve it.

But when Youngho breaks away and beckons him back with a curl of his finger he wastes no time getting over there. 

It’s hard to choose… Taeyong looked between them both, folding his arms over his chest and huffing gently. He has two beautiful boys waiting for him but he can only face one. His eyes plead for help and Youngho graciously makes Taeyong’s decision for him. 

“Face him,” He nods his head towards Jaehyun. “We’ve had a lot of each other. I don’t want to make Jaehyun any more jealous than I already do on a day to day basis.”

Taeyong snorts and Jaehyun snipes back with, “The last thing I’m jealous of is you.” But, as they start to help Taeyong settle between them, he shoots Youngho a gentle glance and mouths ‘Thank you.’

Youngho returns his smile and starts to guide Taeyong where they need him to be, sandwiched between their bodies. One hand holds the bases of his and Jaehyun’s cocks together, the other helps Taeyong lower and with a tap at his lip he prompts Taeyong to wrap his legs around Jaehyun’s waist. 

Jaehyun loops his arms around Taeyong’s thighs to help stable him. They have no trouble with their large tails, but even with Youngho’s back there to prop up Taeyong’s weight, he wants to make sure the human feels secure too. Which… is easier said than done with how his mind is spinning from the feeling of Taeyong taking him all in. He looks over and watches Youngho choke back a low, deep moan, and struggle to keep his eyes open while Taeyong takes in those last few centimeters. At least he’s not alone.

And Taeyong is in absolute bliss. His nails dig slightly into Jaehyun’s skin, carving little crescent marks into his back. It’s a stretch beyond anything he’s felt before and, “Fuck,” he gasps. He loves it. He loves them. Youngho’s hand running up his side reminds Taeyong that he needs to breathe and he ends up blowing small bubbles in Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun laughs first, Youngho a second behind, and Taeyong grows red in apologetic embarrassment. He’s about to say ‘sorry’ but Jaehyun parting his lips stops him. The brunette pauses then, changes thoughts, and kisses Taeyong in the place of words. 

Taeyong’s still recomposing himself (as best he can in this position, taking two mers in at once for the first time) when Youngho leans in and rests his chin on his shoulder. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Taeyong glances back then tries to twist. When he makes it, Youngho captures his lips with his own kiss. 

“Good. C-can we move then?”

“Please.” 

It’s clunky. Jaehyun and Youngho struggle to find a good rhythm so one is either trailing hurriedly after the other or they’re both thrusting together, filling Taeyong fully before he even realizes it. He winces a few too many times more than he wants to. “A-aah… Hey...Hey--” He drops one hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder and the other reaches for Youngho’s wrist. “Wait…”

They stop immediately and Taeyong can feel all the worry crawling over them even if he doesn’t look at their faces exactly. “”S fine just...Slower? Like… Like…” His nose scrunches. He can’t explain it exactly and he doesn’t think tapping their tails will help with their time. 

“Ah!” He knows now. It’s the best way to show them, why hadn’t he realized sooner? 

Taeyong pulls his hands back and places them on Jaehyun’s shoulders. He strengthens his grip and wiggles his hips (which pulls a delicious whimper from both other boys). Then he starts to slowly raise himself, pulling almost entirely away and then dropping straight back down. He goes again, and again, starts rolling his hips when he makes his way up because he loves how it makes Jaehyun whimper and Youngho hitch his breath.

“Like that,” he urges now, and revels when they start to move too, taking each step in time with one another. “Like-- Nnn! Y-yeah…”

In no time Taeyong loses control of his senses, distracted by bliss and rendered down to little more than a moaning mess while he clings to Jaehyun. He turns his head and sucks on the brunette’s collarbone as if that might help him keep it together. It doesn’t. Youngho snakes a hand between Taeyong and Jaehyun’s pressed chests, teasing at one of the spots he’d left reddish and raw before they switched to this position. Taeyong mewls into Jaehyun’s skin and bounces his hips as much as he can with the small space he’s able to work with.

Because Jaehyun has Taeyong pretty secured, Youngho takes his other hand and reaches around to tease Jaehyun’s nipples, too. Jaehyun lets out a loud yelp, hips twitching and grinding somehow slightly _deeper_ than all his thrusts before. Taeyong cries out too. 

“Y-youngho.”

“Hm?” The man in question smirks and pinches a tiny bit harder. 

“H-hh…” His words escaping him, Jaehyun pulls one hand from Taeyong’s hips and grips Youngho’s wrist loosely. _Don’t stop._

Youngho smirks. A turquoise tongue swipes across his bottom lip before he takes his dive, leaning forward and beckoning Jaehyun to meet his lips just over Taeyong’s shoulder. Jaehyun blinks but he’s there in an instant, head tilting and his own lips parting all in one go. The hairs on the top of his head tickle Taeyong’s cheek until _he_ also turns and presses his nose into Jaehyun’s crown. He can’t get in on the kiss but he’s not letting this moment slip by without him. 

A giggle bubbles up from Youngho and is swallowed by his fellow prince. They kiss and kiss until Taeyong starts to sneak little cheek pecks to get both of their attention. 

“H-hey,” He whispers, though it’s been hard to determine his words from his gasps. 

“Hey,” Jaehyun steals a quick kiss.

“Hey,” Youngho nips the shell of Taeyong’s ear.

“I-... I’m close.”

Youngho’s fingers pull away from Taeyong’s chest and wrap around his cock. He pumps slowly, smearing precum with the movement of his thumb whenever he reaches the top. Taeyong all but bucks into his hand. He doesn’t have the words to beg so he presses his nails into Jaehyun and hopes that’ll convey his wants. 

Jaehyun smirks. He does tap Youngho’s wrist to encourage more movement, but he focuses his own attention on sucking more marks into Taeyong’s neck and Taeyong is left in a pit of sensation--stoked and fucked and bitten and sucked. He can’t, he gasps. He can’t. He really can’t. A good stroke and he’s done for-- Taeyong releases between their chests, clutching tight to Jaehyun until he’s spent and spasmed out and then he falls back against Youngho. Taeyong’s body goes lax, save for the aftershocks that course through him. 

_’We got you,_ they want to say back but they’re just a bit too preoccupied with the way Taeyong’s tightened around them. They’re still rubbing up against each other inside of him and that, well, they couldn’t have lasted much longer than their human even if they tried. Taeyong jolts when they release inside of him. A hand files into Youngho’s hair and he grips lazily. “Fuck…” is all he can whisper. It feels so good. 

They ride out their shared orgasm, peppering Taeyong and each other wish soft and slow kisses. Jaehyun and Youngho lock lips as they start to pull out and Taeyong whimpers between them. He doesn’t really want to feel empty, but he doesn’t think he could do anything more either.

A low, deep chuckle rumbles in Youngho’s throat. “What is it?” He teases, nosing Taeyong’s temple.

“Nothing,” Taeyoung’s bottom lip juts out.

“Nothing? Really?”

Taeyong shifts until he can press his face into Youngho’s neck, close his eyes and inhale his scent. He curls inward the slightest bit. “Nothing at all.”  


x

  


Sleeping in the arms of his two lovers may be the best part of this whole gift. He gets cushioned under one tail and wrapped up in the other. Two pairs of arms hold him tightly, though sometimes there’s an unconscious, asleep battle between them for who gets to hold Taeyong closer. He can’t sleep through it himself but he loves it all the same. Tonight, he’s spent in every sense of the world. He can hardly keep his eyes open while the other two flit around with...well, whatever they’re doing. Taeyong can’t keep up.

They return with a small after sex snack that the human teasingly asks to be fed. Once full and satisfied, Taeyong settles warmly against them both. He pulls one arm each into his own so he can hug Jaehyun and Youngho to his chest and then he’s already ready to sleep.

“So soon?” Jaehyun smiles while Youngho pushes his fingers through Taeyong’s hair and then his own.

“Soon? I was ready to knock out hours ago from all the swimming you made me do,” he whines. He doesn’t open his eyes which makes the mers laugh harder. “I’m going to sleep.”

It’s the middle of the night when something hits Taeyong rather funnily… He’s dreaming of nothing when a frog in his throat pulls his consciousness from the blackness. He tries to swallow it and it doesn’t work. He brings a hand to his throat to feel it out, forms a fist and smacks it against his chest. He can’t get it out of him. Pale lips part to suck air around it and into his lungs but then he...can’t. He can’t. Only water fills his lungs. He can’t breathe. Panic wraps around him before logic can catch up and Taeyong is gasping hard, struggling, thrashing. He can’t breathe!

There are arms around his waist. There is water rushing past his cheeks, into his eyes. He has to close them before he’s blinded. 

He...doesn’t want to die. 

When they break through the surface it’s so much all at once. Taeyong gulps down air so hard that it mingles with the water resting in his lungs and sends him into a coughing fit; but when his hands settle somewhere to help stable himself he finds that it’s Youngho who’s actually doing all of that stability and grounding for him. And it’s Youngho who, after speeding from the depths of the ocean to get them back towards hand, holds him so tightly around the waist that Taeyong can feel his arms shaking. Then he notices that all of him is shaking. Taeyong’s hands had settled on Youngho’s shoulders to push himself up higher, as if he could force more air through his lungs by having more of his body surrounded by it, and now that he’s starting to calm down from the panic he takes one of them and rubs some of Youngho’s panic away, too. 

“I’m okay,” His chest is still heaving and his words break a little bit, but he knows he’s okay. He’s certain he’s okay. All thanks to Youngho. He offers him a smile and takes his hand from the man’s shoulder to push through water-heavy strands of dark black hair. Taeyong bends forward carefully and kisses the top of his head. “Thanks, Youngho.”

Youngho smiles back, though he can’t quite shake the worry from his face, and as Taeyong continues to run his fingers through his hair he lifts his own hand and cups Taeyong’s cheeks in kind, swiping his thumb at lingering droplets. 

“Sorry. Should’ve timed the spell more properly,” he says softly, even though Taeyong immediately starts shaking his head.

“No need to be it’s--”

“Taeyong!” 

Taeyong and Youngho both recoil slightly from the wave that charges at them. Jaehyun’s arrival. And he quickly tackles Taeyong in a hug so strong it tore him from Youngho’s hold. 

“Hey!” Youngho barks. “Careful!”

Jaehyun pays him no mind. “You’re okay,” he holds Taeyong tighter, buries his face into the crook of his neck. 

“I am, I am,” Taeyong chuckles and tries to glance back without breaking Jaehyun away from him. He’s okay thanks to Youngho, he doesn’t want that to go overlooked.

But the man on Taeyong’s mind appears in no time and is quick to smack Jaehyun’s shoulder. “You brat, I bring him up here and you snatch him away?”

“Ow,” Jaehyun winces and that only makes him hold Taeyong tighter. “I was just worried okay?”

“You could at least thank me.” 

“Why would I thank you when it was _your spell_ that put us here in the first place?”

“ _My_ spell?!” Youngo gapes. “My spell is the reason why he spent the last few days with us how dare--”

Jaehyun’s finger silences Youngho’s lips. He smiles his trademark dimpled smile and whispers a soft, “I’m kidding.” 

Youngho looks ready to explode until Taeyong’s hand hurries Jaehyun’s away and takes its place, swiping over his lips before he cups his cheek and leans in for a kiss. “Thank you.” Then he turns to Jaehyun. “Thanks to both of you. I had...truly the most amazing time. Even with the end.”

“Yeah?”

“You did?”

“Absolutely,” Taeyong loops his arm around Youngho’s neck and pulls him in close. “Best birthday ever.” His voice trails and suddenly Taeyong can’t help but let his gaze stray. He looks back towards land then down to the legs that bind him there. They tell him this is where he belongs, where he’s meant to be, but that doesn’t mean he wants it. He bites on the corner of his lip. Youngho and Jaehyun shift next to him, one poking at his cheek and the other tugging at his elbow. 

“What is it?”

“I just, uh,” Taeyong breaks off and laughs at himself before he can will his eyes to meet his mers’. “Do you think we could do it again next year?”

“Next year?” Jaehyun questions.

Youngho continues, “Why not in a few months?” 

“W-what?”

“Yeah. I mean if you can make it down here for a few days we can do this whenever you want. I’ll get better too,” he beams. “I’ll make it last longer!”

“I… you… Ah,” He hugs tighter and buries his face between them. “I love you. I love you both so much.” 

They love him too, of course, but rather than say it the just bless him with a rainfall of gentle kisses and soft nose nuzzles that sends Taeyong into a soft fit of giggles. Together they swim him towards the shore but when he moves to find the dried clothes he stores away he’s brought back with tug on his hands; Jaehyun on one, Youngho on the other.

“Taeyong?”

“Yeah?”

They send a quick glance to one another then pull him back with a splash, back into their arms where they all know he _really_ belongs.

“Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It was fun to slip back into these boys again and see how they were doing over a year later. 
> 
> Extra thanks to @nctot3 whose wonderful fests not only developed the first fic for these boys but then inspired me to write a sequel <3
> 
> Chat with me @ChibiKadaj (Twitter) or @ChibixKadaj (Curiouscat) ^^


End file.
